Belle and the Trucks
by LuigiG54
Summary: Belle had nothing to do for a while. So she get's an opportunity to do something new like taking some trucks, but she had no idea that she also has to deal with Rickity, second in command of the troublesome trucks. Note: A story for two of my newest purchase. This fanfic is also called Belle and Rickity.


There are many different important jobs to do for engines, other vehicles, and people and the most important job is done by the firefighters. Firefighters are important to the railway as they help put out fires from buildings, environment, and so on in fire trucks. Somtimes however, fire trucks aren't always riliable as they can broke down and sometimes run out water, so the Fat Controller would by fire engines that can go on the rails like Belle. Belle is a unique kind of engine as she has two water cannons on each side on toof her tanks. She knows that if there is an emergency, Belle will be there to help stop the fire from getting worse. She is proud to help the fire fighters to make their jobs easier.

One morning however, she was having her water tanks refill. She had nothing to do at the fire department recently. She felt bored and sad. Then she hears an engine. It was Douglas. He was coming passing by about to his job for the day when he can see Belle feeling bored. " Guid mornin Belle. Why the sad face." He said. Belle sadly respone " Well Douglas, I have nothing to do recently. It's been one week now and there wasn't any emergencies lately. I'm bored. I want to at least do somthing. Heck maybe even somthing new to do." " Well don't worry yourself there lassie. I'm sure there's something that you can do." said Douglas comfortly. Belle smiled. " Thanks Douglas." she happily replied. " Your welcome Belle. now I have to go now, so guid luck." And with that Douglas left to do his jobs. Later Belle's driver was finish filling up her water tanks, Belle can hear another engine coming. It was Thomas and he was pulling Rickity and two more trucks. Rickity and the trucks were bumping and bashing him. " Hahahaha alright fellas lets keep on bumping him." ordered Rickity. " Yeah lets show that little blue steamie who's boss." said the two other trucks. "Oh be quiet." Thomas said to the rickity trucks crossly. But Rickity and the other trucks just laugh at him. Then Thomas spotted Belle and quickly change his attitude to a friendly one. " Hello Belle." Greeted Thomas nicely. " Hello Thomas." Greeted back Belle. " What are you doing with those trucks." Thomas then look at the trucks sternly. " Well I'm taking Rickity and these other two trucks to the Coaling plant to be filled up with coal and then take them to Brendam Docks." Belle was intrested with this task. " Oh please Thomas." she begged. " Can I do your job? I had nothing to do recently and I want to do something espically something new." Thomas was surprise about Belle doing a job that she never did before. " Are you sure you want to do this Belle. You have never deal with trucks before. They can be troublesome." Warned Thomas. Belle however was conferdent about the task. " Don't worry Thomas. I can handle any deal with any task that can be tough especially with this one after all a fire engine like me can handle anything." She said proudly. Thomas wasn't completly sure. " Alright Belle." he said hesitantly. " But be careful. These trucks can be very troublesome. Especially with Rickity being other troublesome trucks since he's second in command." So Thomas was uncoupled from Rickity and the other two trucks and Belle took over as she was coupled to them. " Take care." Thomas said worriedly. " Thanks Thomas." she replied confidently. " I will." And with that she started to chuffed away to the first destination.

The trucks obviously don't like Belle. They behave rudly and troublesome to some of the engines while there are some engines that they behave well with like Edward and Duck. Soon she made it to the Coaling plant. She put each truck under the coal hopper. While she was doing that, the two trucks started to talk to Rickity. " Hey uhhh your rickitiness, what are we gonna do to this moving water hose."" Yeah we're just letting her take us with no tricks at all." " You'll soon see. Will just wait for the right moment." he said Belle filled each of the trucks and she was on her way. While she was on her way, she decide to stop at Knapford station. While there, she met Pip, Emma, and Wilbert. " Hello." She greeted the engines that were at the station." Hello Belle." replied the engines. " What are you doing on this fine day." asked Pip. " Well Pip I'm doing Thomas' job of taking these trucks to Brendam Docks. " She replied excitedly. Wilbert and Pip can see the trucks that she was pulling and Wibert felt surprise. " You better be careful with Rickity. He's known to well rick and cause trouble. Not to mention he's second in command of the trouble trucks." warned Wilbert. " Wiberts' right. Me and Emma may not do any jobs that involves trucks, but we know that trucks can be troublesome." Pip commented." Don't worry." She replied confidently. " I can handle any task. Especially a task like this." And with that she chuffed away, not without Wilbert noticing Rickity smirking to the other trucks. " She better be careful with herself." He told Pip. " Because I got a feeling that Rickity will cause trouble with an engine they never pulled trucks for a job before." And with that they look at Belle leaving the station with hope that she will be fine.

Soon Belle was puffing cheerfully. She was having the time of her life doing a job that she's new at. Meanwhile Rickity finished putting together his plan." Ok you two." he said to the two other trucks seriously. " When she goes down the hill, push her as much as you can so we can push her driver and fireman off of her cab. I'll help two. She may be a big tank engine, but with her weight, speed and us pushing her, she and her driver will never stop our tricks in time." Perfect plan Rickity." Thetwo trucks said. " They won't know what hit her." Soon Belle was chuffing up Gordon's Hill. She made it to the top and she started to chuffed down the hill. Her driver was about to put on her brakes and slow her down, when Rickity and the two trucks started to push her down hill so quickly that her driver and fireman were push off the footplate." On on on faster faster." shouted Rickity and the trucks as they push her. Belle was surprise and shocked. Her driver and fireman were push off and now she was being pushed by Rickity and the two trucks. She couldn't do any without her driver or fireman, so she watched helplessly as she was speeding down the hill. Then there was trouble. At the bottom of the hill waiting at a signal was Oliver and Toad. Oliver was pulling some other trucks with quarry rocks. Then Toad can see the runaway fire engine coming towards them at a very quick speed. " Excuse me Mr. Oliver I hate to brother you, but there's any engine coming towards us at a very high speed." He said worridly. "Oh no." Oliver replied back with a shocked face. " Do you know you know who it is." "It looks like Miss Belle and she's pulling some trucks with Rickity with them." said Toad in surprise. " Well why is Belle pulling them? She dosen't usually take trucks. She only use to stop fires." said Oliver questioning Toad and still shocked. "Well I don't know Mr. Oliver." answered back Toad. " But she's heading right towards us." So Toad closed his eyes to embrace the impact and the guard quickly got out just as Belle crash into Oliver's trucks and Toad. No one was hurt, but one of Belle's water cannons has been damage from some of the quarry rocks that flew out of Oliver's trucks and she was covered in quarry dust and coal dust. She was in pain and she was dirty. Then she looked at Toad to see if he's alright. " Oh dear Toad are you okay? " she said worriedly. " I'm 'cough' alright Miss Belle." He replied back while coughing." Are you 'cough' alright?" " Well one of my water cannons is damage, but I'm fine." She replied back with a weak smile. " Don't worry you two." shouted Oliver with care. " I'll get help right away. Driver let's go." "On it old boy." replied his driver. So Oliver was uncoupled from the trucks and puffed quickly to a nearby signal box. Oliver's driver told the signalman what has happend and the signal telephoned for help.

Soon Harvey arrived with the Brakedown train and the workmen in Mary. Also in Mary was the Fat Controller and Belle's driver and fireman ." Belle." he said sternly to her. " What is the meaning of this. Why are you the one that caused this accident and the one who doing Thomas' job." Belle sadly reponsed. " I'm sorry sir. It's just that there was nothing to do for one week and I was feeling bored. So when Thomas came with Rickity and the trucks, I asked him if I can take them. He wasn't sure, but he was willing to help me and so he let's me take the trucks. Then after I filled the trucks and went pass by Knapford, I went up to Gordon's Hill and when I went down, the trucks started to push me and were the ones to cause this accident with Oliver and Toad, so please don't punish me and Thomas sir." The Fat Controller thought about. " Well Belle, you could've ask me to help give you jobs besides being an important fire engine and now you're super dirty and one of your water cannons is damage, so you'll have to go to the works to have you water cannon fix, get a wash down, and get repainted. And not only that, I will not punish Thomas, but I'll have a talk with him later and as for you, I will think about what I'll do with you when you get back from the works. Am I understood." " Y-yes sir." she replied back sadly.

Soon the mess has been cleaned up and Oliver went on his way with the remaining trucks filled with quarry rocks and a slightly shook Toad, Wilbert came to take the damage trucks to the Scrap Yard and Harvey took Belle, Rickity and the two other trucks to the Repair Yards. Harvey soon left Belle, the three trucks, and the workmen, along with her driver and fireman for comfort, at the repair yards. Belle was sad at what just happend today. It was going so well, until Rickity decided to cause a big problem for Belle. She is now worry of what will happend to her. She was scared at the thought until Rickity and the two other trucks started to laugh at her. " Hehehe well well well. Looks like Big Belle no longer has pride of a fire engine right boys?" He said deviously to the other two trucks. " Yeah." They responed " You show her and now the only pride she has now is a little chicken." This made Belle cross. " THIS IS ALL YOU FAULT." she yelled at the trucks. " If you three didn't cause that accident, then I would be fine, but you just have to be mean to me especially YOU." She looked at Rickity darkly. " I was trying to be nice to you and the others by leaving you alone, but no matter what, you were still troublesome you rotten old rickiting truck." she said with anger in her voice. Then she started to cry. Then Rickity started to laugh again. "Ohhh please were trucks and some of us are bad and some of us are nice like that Hector truck. Besides what are you gonna do about it you big water works." Then from this comment, Belle used her working water cannon and sprayed water all over Rickity which caused him to be quiet for the rest of the day while her driver and fireman, along with the workman try to help calm Belle as she continue to cry.

That night, it started to rain heavily and the workmen worked all night as they fixed Belle's broken water cannon. Then Belle, Rickity, and the other two trucks were asleep. Soon the workmen finished fixing her water cannon and they call it a night while Belle's driver decided to stay just incase their engine needs more comforting. The workmen turn off the lights as they left. But then suddenly, a light bulb exploded and the spark landed on a oliy rag. It started to catch on fire and then it lighted up the oil cans which they too started to caught on fire. Belle was sleeping tearfully when suddenly she can smell smoke. So she opened her eyes and was shocked to see a fire in the repair sheds." FIRE." she shouted which caused her crew, Rickity, and the trucks to wake up. They can see the fire. Rickity and the trucks were scared. " Help help." they screamed. Belle dispite what what happend in the day know what to do. " Driver couple me up to Rickity and the trucks quickly." she ordered. So her driver started her up and Belle quickly coupled up to the trucks and brought them out of the sheds just in time. She put them in a safe area as the rain raged on. She came to the sheds just as the fire fighters came. And with the help of the fire fighters, she manage to stopped the fire from speading towards Tidmouth Sheds. The engines were woken up to see that the fire fighters were there just as they and Belle put out the remaining fire. By morning the fire has stopped and the rain stopped. The Fat Controller came to see the mess. He had a talk with the fire chief and then came to talk to Belle. " We found the cause of the fire that it was a lightbulb that has exploded and then caught fire on a oily rag which then spreaded to some oil cans. But all in all, well done. You manage to response to an emergency that could've been worse, but you manage to save Thomas and his friends at Tidmouth sheds. You are indeed a really useful fire engine." Belle was happy. " Thank you sir." she said proudly." I'll always be there to help anyone in an emargency after all, it's my job to be a fire engines." " Three cheers for Belle." cheered Thomas and the other engines whistled in a big chorus. Belle is happy. Then she caught her sight on Rickity and the two trucks, so she chuffed up next to them. Then Rickity spoke sadly." Thank you for saving us Belle and were very sorry for causing that accident and making you cry. Can you please forgive a couple of foolish trucks?" Belle smiled " Well if your willing to forgive, then apologize accepted." She replied. Rickity and the trucks were delighted. " Oh thank you Belle. For now on, if you ever pull any of us again, then will tone down our tricks okay." he said happily. " Okay just as long as it doesn't cause a big acident." she said. " We promise." the three trucks promised.

Now whenever there wasn't any emergency, the Fat Controller would ask the fire chief if he can let him borrow Belle to do some jobs. And sometimes, the fire chief would agree and let him borrow Belle. As for Belle, whenever she has a job that involves taking trucks and any other fright cars, the trucks would never cause her trouble and sometimes they even sing a song for her heroic act. And from then on, Belle and Rickity soon became good friends. Just not in front of anyone.


End file.
